Tres latidos de su corazón
by Brain Gamer
Summary: Las visitas al hospital parecen eternas; Judy en todo momento trata de despertarlo recordando lo sucedido, es una lástima que aun así él no logre escucharla…
1. Un día

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Disney.**

* * *

 _ **Un día.**_

* * *

Abrió la puerta con bastante delicadeza. Por la ella se asomaron sus enormes orejas para dar paso a un rostro curioso y ansiosa por verlo; él estaba en la cama de hospital como siempre lo estuvo hace tantos días ya, no iría a ningún lado.

Entro a la habitación para darle un pequeño y rápido vistazo al rostro de su durmiente compañero, luego arrastro una silla hacia su lado derecho y se posó sobre ella. Al momento de hacerlo toda la habitación se llenó de silencio, solo interrumpido continuamente por un _bip._

Había escuchado ese monótono sonido desde hace una semana ya y quien sabe cuántas más tendría que oírlo; era inquietante, cansador, odioso… pero sumamente necesario.

Cada _bip_ emitido por la maquina era un continuo mensaje de que él seguía allí, que no había ido a ninguna parte, que se quedaría allí para ella. O al menos eso es lo que pensaba la pequeña coneja.

Tomo su garra, y la presiono con sus manos como lo hizo un millar de veces, dando pequeños giros con el dedo alrededor de su palma.

\- ¿Cómo despertaste Nick? ¿Bien? Me lo imaginaba, seguramente tienes calor, hoy esta insoportable.

\- …

\- Ja… ja… - respondió sarcástica – no hagas ese tipo de bromas, nunca te dejaré verme en traje de baño.

\- …

\- ¡Esa vez no cuenta, tú te metiste a espiar!

\- …

\- ¿Valió la pena? ¿Quieres tener el ojo morado de nuevo Nick?

\- …

\- No intentes cambiar la conversación Wilde, ese día fuiste un completo tonto. No volveré a llevarte a mi departamento nunca más. Voy a quitarte la llave cuando despiertes.

Y con esta última frase ella volvió a la realidad, soltó la garra de su amigo y miro pasmada un punto vacío en el espacio.

\- …cuando despiertes –repitió al momento de observarlo inmóvil mientras su alma se quebraba poco a poco.

\- ¡Oh Nick!

Grito sin contenerse aferrando su rostro con sus manos, desplomándose en un angustioso llanto, dejándose dominar por la aflicción que empezaba a llenar todo su cuerpo para dejarse caer cerca de la cama en un triste mar de lágrimas.

* * *

 _Hace una semana_

* * *

 _Garras y colmillos. Estaba rodeada por garras y colmillos. El anaranjado animal la temía rodeada, sin escape, no podía huir; Pero era por su propio bien. A centímetros de ellos y rodeandolos estaba una hambrienta manada de lobos mostrando amenazadoramente los dientes._

 _Era claro que deseaban devorar a la presa más débil. Pero sucedía lo impensable: el zorro la protegía._

 _Los gruñidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes en esos cortos segundos y en súbito momento el Alfa atacó. El zorro esquivó la mordida, tomó impulso desde el suelo y mordió sin piedad el cuello de su contrincante. No restó mucho para que los demás atacasen y cuando los tenebrosos colmillos estaban a punto de tocarlo..._

 _Todo se tiñó de rojo._

 _El rojo se convirtió en gris._

 _El gris se convirtió en agua._

 _Se encontraba rodeada de ella, los pulmones la presionaban, le ardía la garganta, su cuerpo estaba completamente entumecido y en ningún momento dejó de sentir las garras que la rodeaban y la empezaban a llevar a la superficie._

 _El alivio por respirar aire de nuevo fue único, pero la paz que sintió fue quebrantada en el instante que desvió su mirada para buscarlo. Jamás quitaría ese rostro de su mente._

 _Tenía el pelaje mojado, manchado de líneas color carmesí por doquier, un párpado deformado y la odiosa sonrisa que siempre lucía para ella. Ésta no duró mucho ya que sus ojos poco a poco empezaban a cerrarse._

 _Cargada en pánico ella no pudo evitar gritar su nombre._

 _¡Nick!_

 _Despertó._

 _Ahora se encontraba entre sábanas blancas, sobre una cómoda cama de hospital. Estaba rodeada de cientos de flores adornadas con tarjetas y globos con el típico mensaje de "Recuperate"._

 _Su respiración volvía a ser normal segundo a segundo, la máquina - reducía su continuidad, su agitación se empezaba a desvanecer, la conciencia volvía a su mente._

 _\- Todo... todo fue un sue-_

 _La puerta se abrió de repente, asustandola levemente; con una mirada llena de preocupación su regordete amigo entró a toda velocidad lanzándose hacia ella en un gran abrazo._

 _\- ¡Judy! ¡Judy! ¡Despertaste! ¡Estas viva! ¡Estas viva!_

 _\- Dejaré de estarlo si... continuas abrazandone así..._

 _\- Oh, jeje lo siento._

 _La confusión la inundó en ese instante y las preguntas la acecharon. ¿Como había llegado ahí?_

 _\- Ben.. Que... ¿Qué paso?_

 _La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, su rostro lo reflejaba, con bastante timidez respondió con otra cuestión._

 _\- ¿No lo recuerdas?_

 _Judy negó en silencio bastante preocupada._

 _\- Fue hace dos días - dijo él forzándoce a continuar - los encontraron en el río que conecta Tundr-_

 _Sólo bastó mencionar el adjetivo en plural para saber a quien más se refería._

 _\- ¡¿Donde está él?!_

 _\- Él..._

 _\- ¡Nick! ¡¿Donde está?!_

 _\- En la habitación del fondo, pero no creo que deb-_

 _Sólo le bastó escuchar eso, sin tiempo que perder se levantó de un salto de la cama y corrió a la puerta, la sonda que tenía en el brazo la jaló con fuerza, se la quito velozmente con un poco de dolor y salió de la habitación._

 _No le importó las miradas que la siguieron, lo único que tenía en mente era llegar a ese cuarto y verlo de nuevo._

 _\- "Seguramente ya despertó" - pensó al llegar a la puerta._

 _Entró en la habitación a toda prisa y lo encontró, sonriendole como siempre, acomodado en una enorme cama blanca. En su mesita de noche, solo había una jarra con solo tres flores, una perspectiva diferente a lo que era su habitación._

 _\- ¡Nick! ¡Estas bien! - grito ella para correr hacia él, saltar a su posición y darle un abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, pero éste no fue correspondido._

 _\- ¡oh Nick! - dijo Judy mientras se aferraba a su pecho, siguió con un poco de timidez- oye...no te burles… pero tuve un sueño contigo._

 _No hubo respuesta._

 _\- ¿Que? ¿No vas a hacer una de tus típicas bromas? – dijo ella divertida al momento de subir su cabeza para mirarlo - ¿Nick?_

 _La sonrisa había desaparecido, fue reemplazada por un pacífico e inmutable rostro que no realizaba ninguna expresión más que el dormido._

 _La confusión la embargo completamente cuando su compañero guepardo arribó al cuarto casi sin habla y apenas pudiendo respirar; estaba seguido del enorme búfalo vestido de civil, intercambio miradas con ellos intercalando las que daba a su compañero dormido. La sonrisa que había visto era simplemente una ilusión._

 _\- ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué está dormido?_

 _\- Ju…dy… que… ri…a…mos…_

 _Fue interrumpido inmediatamente por Bogo._

 _\- Hopps… - dijo él con una voz rasposa, como si intentara articular las silabas – Cuando los encontramos… él… no despertó…_

 _Judy, se congelo en ese instante intentando procesar las palabras pero era lógico que se negó a aceptarlas._

 _\- No… él… solo… solo está jugando ¿verdad? – respondió con una triste expresión que se iba extendiendo poco a poco – SOLO ESTAS JUGANDO ¡¿CIERTO NICK?!_

 _De manera nada sutil empezó a agitarlo por los hombros elevando mas y mas la voz._

 _\- ¡NICK YA DEJA DE JUGAR ESTAS EMPEZANDO A ASUSTARME! ¡NICK BASTA! ¡ESTO-ESTO NO ES GRACIOSO DESPIERTA! ¡DESPIERTA!_

 _Los gritos eran escuchados desde el pasillo y eran cada vez más desesperados, segundo a segundo reducían su intensidad siendo finalmente reemplazados por un par de gotas emanada de sus orbes amatistas. Su estado de ánimo sufrió otro revés en el momento en que el medico llego a la habitación mencionando una sola palabra. Y esta vez, luego de repetidos "no" su vida se derrumbó poco a poco._

 _Era increíble como una sola palabra podía cambiar tanto a alguien, como esas cuatro letras daban de revés todo lo que era una persona importante, esa palabra que te lo arrebataba por tiempo indefinido o tal vez para siempre, esa simple y odiosa palabra de cuatro letras._

 _Coma_

* * *

 ** _Hola hola! como estan mis queridos lectores, espero que bien, yo estoy fatal T_T me rompieron el corazoncito, y dado que me lo rompieron eh decidido romper el de ustedes con un fic muy triste. Venganza! xD nah espero que no se les rompa. Pero si que lo disfruten, esta es una de tres partes. Así que espero que me tengan paciencia para los dos siguientes pero estoy seguro que lo terminaré este fin de semana dado que no quiero salir por un buen tiempo de mi casa, ya saben para comer helado. xD_**

 ** _Jaja y yo pasandoles mis complejos; no digo mas, espero que les guste la lectura y nos leemos dentro de poco. Bye Bye :D_**


	2. Otro día

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Disney.**

* * *

 _ **Otro día.**_

* * *

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, una pequeña cola peluda se asomó primero arrastrando consigo un enorme mueble con mucha dificultad.

\- Nick, no me lo vas a creer pero el conserje del piso me permitió sacar esto del almacén. ¿No es precioso? ¡Es una reliquia viviente!

Decía Judy muy alegre mientras llevaba el enorme televisor apoyado en un estante hacia el centro de la habitación, la acomodo frente a la cama de su compañero, luego se permitió dar un gran suspiro fruto del cansancio. Camino a veloces pasos hacia su compañero y de una mochila que llevaba saco unos enormes cassettes y los puso ante él.

\- Y también me dio estos, no sé de qué sean pero... ¿Allí radica la emoción cierto?– sonrió emocionada, luego se dirigió de nuevo al aparato - Quien sabe, tal vez sea una de esas películas de terror que te niegas a aceptar que te asustan.

Encendió el empolvado reproductor e introdujo la película, cargo el control remoto consigo y a cortos pasos volvió con su durmiente amigo apoyándose luego en una silla; se levantó de ésta de un salto en ese mismo instante, luego dio giros alrededor del lugar en claro signo de nerviosismo mientras en la pantalla aparecían los créditos de una productora nada conocida.

Al fin luego de algunos segundos se dispuso a hablar.

\- Nick, puedo… acomodarme a tu lado…? – pregunto frotándose ambas manos aun de espaldas – y-ya sabes… como en los viejos tiempos…

-…

\- S-si como… como… en aquella ocasión…

-…

No se escuchó ningún sonido, únicamente el intermitente _bip_ de la máquina a su lado. Pero nada basto para que la mente de Judy completara la respuesta que seguramente él le daría. Con una solemne mirada al suelo ella alcanzo a responder.

-…gracias.

La película comenzó, la enorme bahía se contemplaba desde el aire dirigiéndose hacia un barco.

Judy estaba más aferrada que nunca al brazo de su amigo, apoyando su cabeza y sus orejas en su pecho. _Tal y como en esa ocasión_ recordó ella, pero ese día había terminado en un desastre por su culpa. Siempre era su culpa.

* * *

 _Hace tres semanas_

* * *

 _Estaban en la misma posición, en su habitación, viendo una película totalmente aburrida y carente de sentido, pero, no importaba, ella no le prestaba atención._

 _En esos momentos solo tenía ojos para él._

 _El sonido de la tonta conversación de fondo quedo en segundo plano._

 _En esos momentos solo tenía ojos para él._

 _Carecía de visión nocturna, pero la oscuridad no le obstaculizo en nada._

 _En esos momentos solo tenía ojos para él._

 _Sus labios se acercaban hipnóticamente hacia el rostro de su mejor amigo._

 _Su mejor amigo_

 _Fue en ese instante en que la confusión se apodero de ella, no dudo en empujarlo, pero solo consiguió caer de la cama ante la mirada incrédula del zorro_

 _\- ¿Pasa algo zanahorias?_

 _Ella no respondió, solamente se levantó del suelo cargada de rubor y salió de_ _la habitación_ _a toda velocidad. Nick la siguió hasta el cuarto más profundo del lugar, golpeo la puerta repetidas veces pero ella_ _nunca_ _abrió._

 _\- ¡Judy! ¡Qué pasa! ¿Estas bien? Contesta._

 _\- Estoy bien, es solo… que… que…tenía que tomar una ducha._

 _\- Nadie te cree eso orejas. ¿Qué ocurre? Sabes que puedes confiar en este zorro._

 _El pecho de la coneja empezaba a recuperarse de estar tan agitado,_ _apoyada en la puerta sólo podía sentir sus latidos a mil por hora. Su mente estaba tan nublada que no comprendía que pasaba y esos insistentes golpes en la puerta y preocupación expresados por él sólo incrementaban más sus sospechas._

 _¿Se estaba enamorando de un zorro?_

 _Eso no podía pasar. Ella lo sabía, era imposible. Repetidos "no" golpearon su mente una y otra vez mientras se cubría el rostro con sus orejas intentando dejar de escuchar al culpable del tremendo caos que tenía en la cabeza._

 _\- Judy, deja de jugar, abre._

 _\- ...Vete_

 _\- ¿Así tratas a tu mejor amigo? - dijo burlón- vamos zanahorias, si es por la película te prometo que la próxima traeré una que si te gust-_

 _\- ¡No quiero tus tontas películas sólo quiero que te vayas!_

 _Silencio._

 _\- ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo Judy?!_

 _La exaltada frase repuso elevó ampliamente su confusión. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?¿Por que de repente sintió la necesidad de besarlo? ¿Por que huía de él? Y en estas dudas halló al culpable de todo ese embrollo de nervios en que se había convertido._

 _\- ¡T-tú tienes la culpa! ¡S-Siempre tienes la culpa!_

 _\- ¡¿La culpa de qué?!_

 _\- ¡De eso!_

 _\- ¡Ni siquiera entiendo a que te refieres!_

 _\- ¡Exacto no entiendes! ¡Nunca entiendes!_

 _\- ¡Si me lo dijeras al menos lo entendería! ¡¿Ahora que hice?!_

 _"Hiciste que me enamorara de ti, tonto"_

 _Aunque intento pronunciar estas palabras nunca salieron de su boca; lastimosamente éstas fueron reemplazadas por las que le dictaba su lógica._

 _-...vete ¡Vete tonto!_

 _\- ¡Bien! ¡Pues me voy! ¡Ni siquiera entiendo por que me preocupo tanto por ti, torpe coneja!_

 _\- ¡Perfecto! – grito ella._

 _\- ¡Perfecto! – grito él._

 _Aun apoyada en la pared pudo oír los furiosos pasos que daba su compañero, el escuchar de una puerta y el cerrar de ésta de una manera tan fuerte que posiblemente la habría desacomodado de su sitio._

 _Judy abrazó sus rodillas escondiendo su rostro entre ellas, dando un tremendo suspiro. No quería aceptar nada de lo que su revoltoso corazón le decía…_

 _._

 **¿Lo arruine verdad?**

 _._

 _Ese día agradeció a los cielos el estar sola en la oficina. Era jueves y Wilde tenia patrullaje hoy, así que no lo tendría que ver por allí durante todo el día. Pero a la vez… quería verlo._

 _Contradicciones, todas sus acciones eran contradicciones._

 _Su ser estaba completamente en un campo de batalla. Afirmaciones y negaciones intentaban imponerse una sobre otra en cada segundo de su jornada, la segunda había ganado la anterior noche, y ya a las seis de la tarde parecía que volvería a ganar. Esa diminuta guerra termino en un tremendo empate cuando al salir del edificio topó con la causante de toda esa batalla interior._

 _\- Sube… - dijo Nick muy malhumorado, con la mirada al frente, el volante entre sus manos y encorvado hacia adelante._

 _La asesina mirada que tenía no aceptaría un no como respuesta y por un miedo natural que tenía hacia él admitió subir a la patrulla._

 _El camino hacia su incierto destino no pudo ser más incómodo, el silencio se apodero del ambiente y los intentos de la coneja por hablar eran interrumpidos constantemente por el oportuno rugir del motor._

 _Mientras la coneja jugueteaba con sus manos en un intento de armar siquiera una oración el vehículo en el que iban se detuvo. En el momento en que le intento preguntar dónde estaban solo pudo verlo salir de la patrulla cerrándola con mucha fuerza, camino delante del auto y se apoyó en el capó. Ella lo siguió bastante confundida saliendo también, apenas estuvo fuera se pudo dar cuenta del lugar en el que estaba._

 _Nunca había visto una puesta de sol tan hermosa, se podía ver el centro de la enorme ciudad con enorme detalle, las calurosas calles de Plaza Sahara, el helado tránsito de Tundratown y de manera muy escondida la húmeda zona del Distrito Forestal. Entretenida admirando el paisaje no se dio cuenta del momento en que su compañero había vuelto al vehículo a hurtadillas para sacar un pequeño paquete._

 _\- Ehem... Oficial Hopps_ _–_ _dijo Nick limpiando su garganta llamando la atención de la coneja._

 _Al momento de darse la vuelta pudo verlo sobre la patrulla, con dos tazas de café de su tienda favorita acompañadas de una pequeña cajita de donas._

 _\- ¿Tendría el gusto de acompañarme?_

 _Muda de la impresión, ella no pudo articular ni una sola palabra. Frente al silencio de la oficial, Nick continúo desviando un poco la mirada._

 _\- …siento lo de ayer. No debí molestarte._

 _Ella había sido la culpable de todo anoche ¿cierto?_

 _¿Por qué se estaba disculpando?_

 _¿Por qué tenía que ser tan amable?_

 _¿Por qué tenía que volver cuando lo trato tan mal?_

 _¿Por qué tenía que ser Nick?_

 _La batalla que tenía entre afirmaciones y negaciones volvió a luchar; ganando esta vez el_ _ **sí**_ _. Con una ligera lágrima rebelde cayendo lentamente pudo al fin contestar en un susurro._

 _\- …gracias._

 _._

 _Las risas entre ambos no pudieron aguantarse, las anécdotas y claras exageraciones acerca de su día patrullando eran simplemente encantadoras para ella._

 _\- Te lo juro zanahorias, por un momento pensé en recibir ese fajo de billetes y adelantar mi jubilación._

 _\- Jaja Nick basta, mi estómago ya no aguanta tanta risa._

 _\- Bien, tú te lo pierdes._

 _Ambos callaron y miraron ese glorioso atardecer que pronto acabaría._

 _\- Son bonitas vistas…_

 _\- Deberías estar orgullosa, hasta ahora solo eh traído a una persona especial aquí._

 _Judy lo conocía bien, era muy egocéntrico, así que dedujo rápidamente su respuesta._

 _\- Déjame adivinar Wilde ¿Tú?_

 _\- No precisamente… estoy sentado al lado de ella._

 _En ese preciso instante podría jurar que el tiempo se detuvo, las hojas del otoño caían cual gotas de cascada entre ellos en una hermosa danza propiciada por el viento, éste soplaba lentamente entre sus pelajes y en el cuerpo casi inmóvil de la coneja que miraba pasmada al zorro que tenía a su lado._

 _Y con la típica sonrisa que siempre lucia para ella contesto a esa mirada interrogante._

 _La batalla que tenía entre afirmaciones y negaciones volvió a luchar; ganando esta vez el_ _ **no**_ _. Culpable de todo esto fue su irracional lógica de que entre ambos no debería haber más que amistad, que especies como las suyas no deberían juntarse._

 _Judy Hopps, la valiente coneja que nunca huía del peligro, la única que podría hacer frente a una ciudad, la perfecta oficial de policía ahora huía del lugar, incrédula, dudosa, confundida._

 _Basto una sola frase para que su corazón diera un vuelco y a cada paso que se alejaba no paraba de repetir esa frase… esa hermosa frase de cuatro palabras._

 _Te amo… Judy Hopps._

 _._

 _ **Lo arruine Nick… Siempre fui una torpe… torpe coneja…**_

 _._

* * *

Estos recuerdos dolorosamente hermosos terminaron al pasar la pantalla que subía cargada de letras blancas indicando que la función había terminado.

Que todo había terminado…

El continuo _bip_ de la maquina empezó a pulsar intermitentemente.

 _¿Nick?_

Desaceleró de golpe segundo a segundo.

 _¿Nick? ¿Estas despierto?_

Y luego ese monótono sonido, ese inquietante, cansador, odioso… pero sumamente necesario sonido se extendió y no volvió a detenerse.

La pantalla de ese detestable aparato solo mostraba una infinita línea.

 _¡Nick!_

* * *

 ** _Buenas buenas! Lo siento! dije que terminaria y publicaria el fin de semana, pero me distraje demasiado con ciertas actividades, desahogos y por comer mucho helado. No se preocupen mi kokoro ya esta bien remachado, soldado, revestido de plomo, acero, adamantium, vibranio y mucho mas para seguir resistiendo golpes infinitos. Muchas gracias por la preocupacion y por el animo! :D_**

 ** _Pero eso no quita que continue escribiendo algo triste, muy triste xD Espero que les haya gustado este episodio ya que solo falta uno mas para ese terrible desenlace y las explicaciones de por que todo sucedio como sucedio._**

 ** _Nos vemos en otra Bye Bye!_**


	3. Ese día

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Disney.**

* * *

 ** _Ese día._**

* * *

 _Ésta era la primer misión en solitario desde hace mucho tiempo; había tardado muchos días más en deducir el paradero de lo que se sospechaba era un almacén de armas ilegales. Con la pericia de su compañero habría llegado a descubrir el lugar en una sola tarde, pero ahora debía atenerse a las consecuencias de su petición de cambio de parejas._

 _Bogo, frente a los – podría decirse ruegos –de Judy, había aceptado muy confundido el asignarle otro compañero, pero claro, el papeleo de la solicitud y la asignación correspondiente tardaría semanas. Conociendo la impaciencia de la coneja, se podía decir que no espero nada de nada para ponerse a trabajar en su caso. Y las pistas la llevaban hasta el frio_ _distrito_ _de Trundratown._

 _Con el helado viento de contrincante, ingreso en el enorme edificio en ruinas observando cuidadosamente algún elemento incriminatorio que podría hallar. Al encontrar desierto el primer piso se dispuso a subir una planta por unas escaleras en ruinas las cuales subió con gran agilidad._

 _Caminando algunos pasos y estando muy atenta a su entorno alcanzo a escuchar un sonido proveniente del piso inferior, más precisamente de las escaleras_ _por las que subió_ _; sin tiempo de pensarlo volvió por sus pasos preparando el tranquilizador y apuntando de manera certera._

 _\- ¡Oficial Judy Hopps del departamento de Policía de Zootopia! ¡Salga con las manos arriba!_

 _Nadie respondió._

 _\- ¡Salga con las manos arriba! – gritó de nuevo, al no obtener respuesta camino lentamente hacia donde imagino que se había escondido el causante del ruido._

 _\- ¡Salga con- fue interrumpida bruscamente cuando una garra tapo su boca y la otra la sujetaba inmovilizándola completamente. La desesperación se apodero enseguida de ella; recordó su entrenamiento y golpeo con un cabezazo a su captor. No funciono, él aun la tenía aferrada contra sí mismo._

 _\- Shhh… - intento calmarla en susurros esa conocida voz – Dios… creo que me rompiste los colmillos…_

 _Los intentos de separarse del zorro continuaron en fracaso, solo él sabía la manera de mantenerla quieta, lo había hecho muchas veces._

 _En ese mismo instante, de manera tan silenciosa como le fue posible, Nick pudo esconderlos detrás de un enorme orificio en un muro aun forcejeando con la coneja._

 _\- Guarda silencio, nos va a escuchar – grito en susurros._

 _Fue ahí cuando oyeron acercarse a alguien cuyas pisadas entraban en el cuarto_ _d_ _e manera muy alerta y siguiendo el sonido que escucho hace poco, luego dependió de su fino olfato, recorriendo paso a paso el lugar hasta llegar peligrosamente a donde se encontraban los oficiales._

 _Y justamente cuando creyeron que ese lobo los descubriría, el tono de timbre de su celular empezó a sonar; reconoció la llamada y contesto al instante._

 _\- ¡Donde diablos se metieron! ¡Llevo esperándolos toda la maldita tarde! – gritaba por el aparato mientras poco a poco salía del lugar – Si… si… ajam… ¿¡media hora!?... pues si no tienes lo que me prometiste no habrá trato ni nada parecido…_

 _Cuando dejaron de escucharlo, ambos oficiales suspiraron pesadamente luego de ese momento lleno de tensión, ésta se quebró completamente cuando Judy estallo en furia gritando aun en voz baja._

 _\- ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí?!_

 _\- ¿¡Qué demonios haces tú aquí?! ¡Esto es demasiado peligroso, torpe! ¿¡Como si quiera se te ocurre venir sola?!_

 _\- ¡No necesito de la ayuda de nadie para resolver esto!_

 _\- ¡Si continuas así solo firmaras tu sentencia de muerte boba!_

 _Y tenía razón. Ya había pasado por una situación de vida o muerte antes con un criminal muy peligroso, esta vez no contaría con la suerte de haber salvado a la hija de tal jefe de la mafia._

 _\- Dejame sol-_

 _Fue inmediatamente interrumpida cuando Nick la tomo del brazo y empezó a jalarla en dirección a las escaleras._

 _\- ¡Suéltame! ¿¡Qué haces!?_

 _\- Voy a sacarte de aquí…_

 _\- ¡Ya basta!_

 _Grito en susurros mientras se zafaba del agarre del zorro. Luego continúo._

 _\- Este es mi caso y no dej-_

 _\- ¿¡Porque eres tan complicada!?_

 _Frente a esta exclamación, el ambiente entre ambos volvió a estar en silencio con las miradas fijas entre sí. La de Judy mostraba sorpresa acompañada de culpa, intento objetar algo pero de sus labios no salió ni un solo sonido._

 _\- ¡Todo iba bien hasta que puf! Explotas, escapas, luego me evitas y – y luego pides el cambio de parejas… - dijo Nick entornando cada vez más triste su rostro – No te comprendo… ¿Qué hice? ¿Decir que estoy enamorado de ti… estuvo tan mal?_

 _El pecho volvió a partírsele al momento de escuchar esas palabras, su agitado corazón no soportaría de nuevo que él las repita._

 _\- E-el caso… el caso, el sospechoso… - intento articular y al fin pudo completar una frase completa - ¡Es-Este no es lugar para discutirlo!_

 _Nick suspiro rabioso, tomándose de la cabeza, girando sobre si mismo un instante para terminar dando un golpe al muro más cercano._

 _\- ¡Bien! Hagámoslo a tu manera. Si te ayudo a terminar todo esto ¿podríamos - por favor - hablar?_

 _Dijo Nick con una actitud exasperada al acercarse a su, ahora, ex-compañera. En vista de que esta vez no tenía salida y con una gran señal de decisión que pudo demostrar al menos en esta ocasión, Judy asintió con la cabeza de muy mala gana._

 _\- Perfecto. ¿Vez que todo se puede solucionar sin correr?_

 _Salieron del destruido cuarto lentamente aun si saber a dónde se había ido su principal sospechoso, caminando con cuidado por pasillos del lugar. Ambos claramente molestos el uno con el otro._

 _\- ¿Cómo me encontraste?_

 _\- Solo te diré, que cierto guepardo come-donas y cierta coneja, no saben guardar secretos entre ambos._

 _\- Es la última vez que confió en Ben…_

 _._

 _Los minutos pasaron y era increíble que ni una pista acerca del paradero de su perseguido apareciera. Era como si se hubiera esfumado del lugar._

 _\- Si continuamos así escapara y todo esto habrá sido en va… deja de jugar con eso Nick._

 _El zorro jugaba la mira láser que traía en sus llaves apuntando a la cabeza de la coneja haciéndola sacar de quicio._

 _\- Es la única cosa entretenida que tengo a la mano. ¿Qué sugieres?_

 _\- Que estés más atento a cualquier pista._

 _\- ¿Para qué? Nunca me dejas seguir las pistas, tú me robas el crédito y me dejas el papeleo._

 _\- Aun sigues molesto con eso ¿eh?_

 _\- No te lo perdonare nunca, me deshidrate completamente cavando esa fosa mientras una tonta coneja me gritaba: "Excava más profundo Nick" "Eres un holgazán Nick" "¿No puedes hacerlo más rápido Nick?" a 35 grados, en plena arena de Plaza Sahara. Y todo para qué, para que tú des el último golpe encontrando esa tonta caja roja y…_

 _\- Lo siento ¿sí? Ahora concentré…_

 _Escucharon un fuerte disparo proveniente del fondo de la planta. ¿O era del piso superior? Mantuvieron una ligera discusión por definir de dónde provino el sonido. Al final decidieron separarse._

 _\- Ah Ah – dijo Nick tomando el radio – júrame, que si lo vez, me llamas o pides refuerzos. No intentes manejarlo tu sola._

 _\- Bien, bien, lo haré – reclamo ella quitándole el aparato de sus garras._

 _\- Suerte zanahorias… - susurro él al momento de retirarse._

 _Era relativamente corto el tiempo en que ella dejo de escuchar ese peculiar sobrenombre, pero sintió que había pasado una eternidad desde que lo había escuchado. Un ligero toque de regocijo y nostalgia lleno su pecho mientras subía al piso de arriba. Definitivamente y aunque quería negarlo, lo extrañaba mucho._

 _Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escucho un arma, esta vez con silenciador, se oyó disparar._

 _\- Tardan demasiado, demonios… - disparo otra vez a una de las botellas acomodadas una a lado de otra rompiendo una por completo con el proyectil._

 _Sentado en un sillón totalmente desgarrado se encontraba el lobo de pelaje blanco que habían escuchado varios pisos abajo._

 _Hubo un debate interno en la cabeza de Judy. "¿Debería de llamar a Nick?" pensó "Era solo un lobo" se puso a comparar fuerzas. Había derrotado varias veces a un perseverante rinoceronte en la academia de policía que se negaba a aceptar su victoria. "Esta vez será lo mismo" pensó._

 _A hurtadillas y muy cautelosamente se dirigió a su objetivo apoyándose ligeramente detrás del sillón. El plan consistía en desarmarlo, deslizarse por el suelo, tumbarlo y noquearlo con una tremenda patada. Todo sería muy sencillo._

" _Todo sería muy sencillo"_

 _El momento del ataque llego, de un salto golpeo la garra de su contrincante de una patada, lanzando por los aires el arma, él, sorprendido se levantó e intento golpearla con un golpe de izquierda, tal y como planeó ella lo esquivo deslizándose entre sus patas para derribarlo… Pero ahí fue cuando todo empezó a cambiar de rumbo._

 _Las patas de la coneja no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para tumbar a su contrincante y por esta temeraria acción quedo tendida en el suelo; un segundo basto para que él lanzara un nuevo ataque, ella intento esquivarlo rodando, sin embargo las afiladas garras atraparon por completo su cintura._

 _Un fuerte grito se escuchó en el edificio._

 _Con el dolor ahogándola, intentó desesperadamente librarse del agarre moviéndose en todas direcciones y golpeando sin parar la garra de su captor; estas inútiles acciones solo elevaron más la ira del lobo quien con su mano libre la tomó por las orejas y la elevo en el aire; el momento fue aprovechado por Judy y como pudo lanzo una fuerte patada al mentón de su adver_ _sario. Pero aun así él no la soltó y_ _con enojados pasos volvió a su arma._

 _\- Para ser pequeña, causas muchos problemas… - dijo él mientras se frotaba el rostro bastante molesto y dolorido._

 _Justo en el instante en que tomo su arma unas pisadas se escucharon por el pasillo principal; por un muro destruido se asomaron las orejas de Nick. El lobo disparo tres veces dañando solamente más la pared._

 _\- ¡Tranquilo! ¡Tranquilo! Vengo a negociar – exclamo el zorro intentando calmar al tirador._

 _\- ¡Ja! Negociar. No me engañas chico, yo tengo todas las de ganar aquí – dijo el lobo tomando a la coneja del cuello, aferrándola en su pecho y apuntándole con la pistola que traía – los míos llegaran dentro de poco, ustedes no saldrán vivos de aquí._

 _Pasaron unos segundos y el ambiente se llenó de tensión._

 _\- ¿Esperaste toda la tarde a que vinieran no? Puede que se tomen su tiempo ahora también…_

 _El silencio se apodero del ambiente, el lobo dudoso no supo cómo continuar. Nick más confiado siguió hablando, dejo su pistola de dardos en el suelo y salió de su escondite con las garras levantadas._

 _\- … en cambio los nuestros ya están aquí y más llegaran dentro de poco – decía mientras daba cortos pasos hacia las enormes ventanas, luego apunto al edificio abandonado del frente– mira…_

 _Judy solo se preguntaba a si misma que planeaba su compañero._

 _El lobo aun incrédulo se acercó un poco a la ventana._

 _\- Alto. Mira tu pecho – dijo Nick señalándolo._

 _El lobo se detuvo e hizo lo que escucho. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando distinguió un punto rojo justo por encima de su corazón. Miro al oficial con una asustada mirada._

 _\- Dicen que los guepardos son los mejores francotiradores del mundo; no queremos que todo resulte en un desastre ¿verdad?_

 _El miedo se podía ver claramente en el rostro del lobo, abrió la boca para vociferar algo, pero por ella no salió ningún sonido. En cambio, el astuto zorro continuo con esa "negociación"._

 _\- Suéltala, y daré la orden de que bajen las armas._

 _El criminal tembló ligeramente y revolvió sus pupilas en un vano intento de encontrar una salida. Aferro más fuerte a su rehén para luego dar un corto paso hacia atrás en claro signo de rendición._

 _\- ¡Espera no te mue…!-grito Nick._

 _Y con ese paso, ambos oficiales se vieron de nuevo en aprietos._

 _El láser del supuesto francotirador no siguió a su objetivo y el lobo tardo un poco en darse cuenta que esa luz era el reflejo de un pequeño juguete acomodado estratégicamente detrás de un muro. Sonrió con satisfacción al descubrir el engaño tan tonto en el que casi caía._

 _\- En serio cr-_

 _Fue interrumpido cuando en ese mismo instante la pata de la coneja cautiva logro alcanzar la garra armada de su captor lanzando por los aires la pistola. El tiempo no se desaprovecho, Nick, cargado de adrenalina salto hacia el lobo agarrándolo por los brazos y atacando su cuello con una salvaje mordida._

 _Judy por fin se había liberado del brazo que la tenía acorralada y cayó al suelo intentando recuperar el aliento. Giró sobre sí misma para presenciar una cruenta batalla entre su compañero y el lobo ártico; cualquier tipo de entrenamiento policial que haya tenido Nick fue usado en el forcejeo, pero su contrincante no respetaba ningún tipo de regla, mordía su cuello a la vez que lanzaba potentes golpes con gran precisión, estaba ganando. Con un tremendo agarre arrojo a Nick contra el suelo para luego golpear sin piedad su rostro._

 _Un terrible grito se escuchó en el lugar producido por el lobo, se dio vuelta solo para presenciar a una lastimada coneja que mordía con gran dificultad su cola. Su distracción fue aprovechada por Nick, quien, con todas sus fuerzas restantes tomo un ladrillo cercano y golpeo con increíble fuerza la cabeza de su rival hasta destrozar por completo el objeto. El lobo por fin quedo noqueado en el suelo._

 _Judy se incorporó y se abalanzo sobre su mal herido amigo._

 _\- ¡Nick! ¿Estás bien?_

 _\- De maravilla, nada que una transfusión de sangre y un esqueleto nuevo no puedan arreglar…_

 _\- ¡Deja de bromear! ¡Debemos salir de aquí!_

 _Con toda su fuerza de voluntad y aun estando lastimada, Judy cargo como pudo a su compañero arrastrándose hacia las escaleras._

 _\- Aquí la oficial Judy Hopps junto a Nick Wilde, solicitando refuerzos y una ambulancia para la calle Devreaux Nº 344 en Tundratown._

 _Un repique se escuchó dos segundos después._

 _\- Aquí central, órdenes recibidas enviamos dos patrullas y una ambulancia. Aguanten señores._

 _\- Tranquilo Nick ya vendrán por nosotr-_

 _\- ¡Hay alguien aquí!_

 _Se vio interrumpida cuando esa tremenda voz resonó entre los pasillos, seguidos de muchos aullidos. Al parecer los refuerzos enemigos habían llegado antes._

 _Distinguieron a ambos oficiales y no dudaron en disparar, se refugiaron como pudieron entre los debilitados muros de la estructura y volvieron a gatas hacia la habitación donde la lucha se había llevado a cabo. Se acercaron a un muro y encontraron cobertura detrás de un enorme escritorio._

 _\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Esto es mi culpa! ¡Soy una tonta, tonta, tonta!_

 _La manada de lobos no tardó en aparecer en la enorme habitación quedando sorprendidos por ver a uno de los suyos tirado inconsciente en el suelo._

 _\- Mataron a Jerry... - mascullo uno- ¡Mataron a Jerry!_

 _La situación se ponía cada vez peor, no tenían salida por ningún lado, las tretas de Nick no funcionarían, la agilidad de Judy no se utilizaría nunca y todo terminaría en ese preciso momento._

 _\- ¿Sabes nadar?_

 _Pregunto Nick sin esperar respuesta, Judy simplemente lo miro boquiabierta sabiendo a la perfeccion que es lo que planeaba._

 _\- Que ni se te ocu-_

 _No pudo terminar por que él la tomo entre sus brazos y ágilmente corrió entre una peligrosa lluvia de proyectiles._

 _El tiempo pareció transcurrir tan lentamente a cada segundo que se podía describir a la perfección en una hoja de papel. El segundo en que corrió junto a la coneja entre sus brazos, el siguiente cuando recibió el disparo en una pierna, el otro proyectil que pasó rozando su oreja derecha, el momento en que al tropezar tomo impulso para romper el cristal con su cabeza y caer al vacío. Pero vacío no fue con lo que se encontraron._

 _Las heladas aguas del rio que surcaba el lugar los impactaron de lleno, pero estas aguas no tuvieron piedad en ningún instante cuando azotaron el cuerpo del zorro - que cubría a Judy - repetidas veces en los escombros del lugar mientras los llevaban rio abajo. Al fin y luego de temibles segundos recibiendo estos golpes, el agua paso a ser un poco más calmo pero no por eso menos agitado._

 _Con una gran bocanada de aire Judy puso salir a la superficie y con miedo vio como los ojos del lastimado zorro se cerraban lentamente. Entro en pánico. Con todo lo que le quedó de fuerzas pudo arrastrar a ambos hacia una orilla de concreto, subiéndolo con dificultad._

 _Y fuera del agua pudo rendirse en cansancio, siendo sus últimas acciones tomar la garra de su salvador y no separar la mirada de él mientras todo se oscurecía y escuchaba sirenas policiales a lo lejos…_

* * *

 _._

La línea en la pantalla no se detuvo, continuaba ante la incrédula mirada de Judy aunque supiera a la perfección que significaba aquello.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Nick! ¡Nick! – grito ella - ¡La máquina! ¡La máquina está fallando es-es solo eso!

Golpeo un par de veces el monitor y al no arreglar nada volvió con él y subió a la cama.

\- ¡Nick!

La puerta se abrió sorprendiéndola, por ella se asomó la enfermera encargada; tal y como indicaba el protocolo se marchó para buscar al médico encargado.

\- Y-ya viene la ayuda en camino, solo… quédate conmigo…

Como sucedió ya durante tantos días él no contesto. Con una resignación que luchaba contra sus constantes negaciones empezó al fin a entender que estaba pasando.

\- ¡Quédate conmigo! –repitió fuertemente.

Negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas contenidas se manifestaban por sus orbes y su pecho subia y bajaba por lo agitado que estaba. Luego solo empezó a gritar.

\- ¡S-si te atreves a irte me enojare! ¡Me enojaré de veras!... ¡Ya no… ya no te invitaré a mi departamento nunca mas y…!

El sollozo se convirtió en desesperación que llenaba su cuerpo mientras agitaba al dormido zorro por los hombros en un vano intento de traerlo de vuelta.

\- ¡No te vayas…! – Grito de nuevo y con los ojos completamente cerrados bramo lo que su corazón quiso una vez aceptar.

 _¡Te amo! ¡Te amo como no lo imaginas! ¡Siempre lo hice!_

\- ¡Ahora no puedes irte! ¡No puedes irte! – continuo entre un tremendo llanto - E-estaba confundida… muy confundida… ¡Lo siento tanto! Pero por favor…

La puerta se abrió de repente, pero a Judy no le importo lo más mínimo, solo sentía como si unas siluetas se movían de acá para allá sin aparente sentido.

 _¡Siento no habértelo dicho antes! Fui una torpe coneja…_

 _Fui una torpe… torpe coneja…_

Sintió los brazos de la enfermera que la alzaban y la llevaban fuera; con todas sus fuerzas grito.

 _¡Dime torpe coneja otra vez!_

Y así fue como su mundo se desplomo completamente… para ser reconstruido de nuevo.

 _\- Torpe coneja -_

La habitación quedo en silencio para todos, la enfermera encargada, los médicos que cargaban instrumentos de reanimación y en especial Judy que no creía haber escuchado esa única voz.

\- Creo que tal vez exageré un poquitín – dijo Nick al momento de abrir los ojos y hacer un gesto con una de sus garras.

Ninguno de los presentes creyó lo que veía, la enfermera jirafa dejo caer a Judy quien a pasos lentos volvía con su compañero.

\- Nick que… ¿Cómo?

\- Judy; esa película era tan aburrida que tenía que despertarme para apagarla a como dé lugar.

\- ¡P-pero la pantalla! ¡La línea! ¡El pitido! Acaso no-

Y para solventar todas sus dudas Nick saco de su pecho los cinco electrodos que se suponía debían estar pegados a su torso.

\- Pensaba darte una sorpresa, pero al parecer tú me lo diste la sorpresa a mí – dijo con la típica sonrisa de superioridad que lanzaba a Judy en momentos así. Y aunque le tomo un momento procesarlo al fin lo entendió del todo.

\- ¡¿C-cuanto e-escuchaste?!

\- Umm déjame pensar… " _¡Te amo! ¡Te amo como no lo imaginas! ¡Siempre lo hice! Tú siempre tuviste razón gran y poderoso Nick"_

\- ¡N-no dije eso en ningún momento!

\- Bueno que tal si le preguntamos a la cámara de allá – señalo una esquina superior de la habitación.

Judy se quedó de piedra, era como las veces anteriores, no tenía salida.

\- ¡Qué bueno que estas vivo porque así tendré el placer de asesinarte yo misma! ¡Voy a matarte Nick! ¡Suélteme! ¡Tengo que matarlo! ¡Suéltenme!

Con todo el equipo médico deteniéndola, Judy no pudo alcanzar a su objetivo que solo reía a mas no poder debido a la impotencia que tenía la coneja en ese instante.

Y aunque su corazón estaba cargado de deseos de matarlo, el restante de él estaba tan contento por tenerlo con ella otra vez que nadie se imagino que cuando se zafó de los agarres de todos, ni cuando subió rápidamente sobre él, los brazos no se dirigieron a su cuello, si no que se aferraron jalandola contra si misma. Ni siquiera ella misma espero que besarlo luego de haberlo esperado tantas veces fuera tan reconfortante.

.

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno me tardé dos semanas en acabar de escribir T_T pero es que es muy difícil escribir triste con todos los trabajos y cuando tienes el kokoro alegre. Se suponia que debia ser mucho mas corto... y mas comico... pero esta bien asi. (creo) Un enorme agradecimiento por pasar a leer, dejarme esos fantásticos reviews, follows y favs. En serio los quiero mucho! :D**

 **Sin mas que decir, aca me despido. Nos vemos en otra!**


End file.
